Santana's Request: Miss Pierce Goes To New York
by GleekShip
Summary: Part of the Santana's Request World. Based the August after Graduation. Kurt and Santana have been living in New York for three months.


**Santana's Request: Miss Pierce Goes to New York.**

**Author:** GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Set past graduation, Season 3

**Summary:** Part of the Santana's Request World. Based the August after Graduation. Kurt and Santana have lived in New York for three months.

**Pairings:** Kurt/Santana!Friendship, Kurt/Sam, Santana/Brittany

**Santana's Request: Miss Pierce Goes to New York.**

Kurt finishes singing to his daughter. He runs his fingers through her soft black hair with a soft smile. He listens to the silence, only their beating heartbeats to fill his ears. He looks over as he hears the front door being unlocked.

A disheveled Santana walks into the house. She goes to say something, but stops when she sees Anita sleeping on Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiles. "How was class?"

Santana sighs as she flops on the floor next to Kurt. "Exhausting." She tilts her head back onto the edge of the couch and lets her head rest against Kurt's arm. Kurt moves his arm and wraps it around the front of her chest.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Kurt states.

"It was." Santana reaches up to hold on his arm, moving her head so it's near his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"It's only for four more years. And then you'll be out there counseling girls like you. Making a difference." Kurt adds with a smile.

Santana smiles at him before looking to Anita. "Adrian?"

"Asleep." Kurt chuckles. "That boy can sleep through anything. I had to sing her at least three song before she was finally out."

Santana chuckles. "She's fussy, just like her father." She teases.

Kurt mock glares at her. "Well I guess I'm too fussy to make dinner tonight."

"No." Santana's eyes go wide. "Please make dinner. I don't think I can move enough to do it."

Kurt chuckles as his phone goes off. "You wanna take her to her crib?" Kurt asks.

Santana nods and slowly stands up. She carefully picks Anita up before leaving the room. Kurt clicks the call button on his phone and brings it to his ear.

"Hello." He puts a smile into his tone.

"Kurtie."

Kurt smiles wide. "Brit. How are you?"

"I'm cold." He can hear the shivering in the girl's voice.

"Why are you cold Brit?" Kurt asks with a small smile.

"Because New York is cold." Brittany say in a serious tone.

"Of course-"

_New York is cold. She should know this. But . . ._

"Brit." Kurt starts slowly. "Where are you right now?"

"In a giant train station. And everyone keeps bumping into me." Brittany complains.

Kurt bites his lip. "Brittany . . . are you in New York?"

"Yep." Brittany answers with a proud voice.

"Why?" Kurt asks as he stands up and starts looking for his shoes.

"Because the train took me here." Brittany answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why-" Kurt cuts himself off as he pulls on a light jacket. "Do you know which station?"

"The one that's in all of my kitty movies." Brittany answers.

"Good." Kurt slides his keys into his pocket. "Just wait there. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Okay." Brittany hangs up.

Kurt shoves his phone into his pocket before moving further back into the house. He edges Anita and Adrian's door open. Santana is sitting in the small rocking chair between both cribs, almost asleep.

"Santana." Kurt whispers.

"Yeah." She doesn't open her eyes.

"I need to go out for a bit, so dinner might be a little late." Kurt whispers quickly to her.

She brings a limp hand up and waves him off. "Go."

Kurt chuckles softly. "Love you."

"You too."

Kurt shuts the door and makes his way to the front door.

* * *

"Brittany." Kurt's happy to see the blonde.

"Kurtie." The blonde turns to look at him.

He doesn't get a chance to look her over before she's crushing him in a hug. He breathes in the Lima air that is still clinging to the blonde hair. Kurt smiles into her hold before pulling back. His jaw drops when he checks her over.

"Brit." Kurt says with a sigh as he motions towards her outfit. "Why are you in your cheerios uniform? Why didn't you return it?"

"I didn't know we were supposed to." Brittany says with an innocent smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes and shrugs his coat off and hands it to the blonde. She quickly slides the jacket on and sighs in relief.

"Thanks Kurtie." She gives him a small kiss.

"No problem." Kurt looks around for her luggage. "Too bad I didn't bring extra pants.

Brittany smiles. "So what are you looking for?"

"Any luggage. You must have brought some with you." Kurt assumes.

"I did." Kurt just notices the backpack on her back. "My mom packed me five days worth of clothes and said I can go shopping with this." Brittany pulls out a few rolls of money.

Kurt's eyes widen at the rolls of hundred-dollar bills. "Brit." Kurt hurries and takes the money, shoving them into her backpack. "I wouldn't be flashing that around."

"Why?" She asks as Kurt drags her towards the doors.

"Because your in a place where people aren't afraid to hurt you." Kurt whispers an answer as he rushes them outside.

"Why do they want to hurt me?" Brittany asks as she looks around through the busy streets of New York.

"They want to hurt everybody. Come on." Kurt adds he drags her in another direction.

"Okay." Brittany says with a smile as she lets the young boy drag her away through the crowd.

"Taxi." Kurt yells as he walks near the street.

They're granted luckily with a taxi stopping for them. Kurt motions for Brittany to go first before following suit. Brittany moves to her backpack so it's sitting on her lap while Kurt talks to the driver.

"So Brit." Kurt starts as the taxi starts. "Why are you in New York?"

"I wanted to see you and Santana." Brittany says with a smile.

"But we've only been gone for three months." Kurt says slowly.

"I know right. You guys have been gone way to long." Brittany says as she looks out the window and welcomes the sight.

"How'd you get the money?" Kurt asks as he glances at her backpack.

"Oh." She turns to him excitedly. "Lord Tubbington is a star."

"A star?" Kurt sounds doubtful. "Okay, what does he do?"

"Well some people saw him on YouTube. They invited him to New York to be in movies."

"That's great." Kurt's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "So where is he?"

"I sold him." Brittany says with a sad smile. "We were sad to separate, but I got paid lots of money. Mom put them in the rolls and said go to New York."

"What are you going to do while you're here?" Kurt asks.

"I'm going to become a vetihairitarian." She says with a smile.

"A what?" Kurt's confused. "Are you sure you don't mean veterinarian?"

"Nope. A vetihairitarian is the person that works on hair for animals." She says matter-of-factly.

Kurt smiles at her logic. "Well that's great."

"So can we see Santana now. I haven't seen her in forever." Brittany whines.

"Sure." Kurt pats her arm. "She's at home right now."

"Great." Brittany scoots over so she's molded into Kurt's side.

_I finally have a chance to get those two together._

Kurt wraps his arms around the blonde and enjoys the few moments they'll have along before life gets complicated.

* * *

"Shh." Kurt chuckles quietly as he leads Brittany into their small flat. "Everyone's sleeping."

"Okay." Brittany smiles as she walks in with wide eyes, looking around. "Where's little Dolphins?"

"Asleep." Kurt whispers.

"But I want to see them." Brittany pouts. "I haven't see them in ages."

"Well they're in their mid-day nap." Kurt insists with the blonde as he shuts the door behind them. "But they should be up in an hour or so. Would you want to help feed them?" Kurt offers.

Brittany's smile is full of excitement. "They're going to love my milk."

Kurt's mouth drops and his eyes widen as Brittany goes to taking her breasts out of her shirt.

"No." Kurt says loudly as he moves to take her hands and stops her. "I have formula for them." He adds quietly.

Brittany frowns. "But I thought I had to feed them with my boobs."

Kurt chuckles softly. "We used to. But we had to ween them off of Santana when she started classes last week."

"Oh." Brittany pulls her top up over the small bit thar she revealed to Kurt. "So what can we do now?"

"We can make Santana and the twins a good dinner." Kurt smiles as he leads her towards the kitchen. "We can make it a celebration."

* * *

"Anita." Kurt chuckles as he stands by the edge of his daughters crib. "You really are a restless sleeper."

Anita just gives him one wail before staring at him. Kurt chuckles before picking her up and cradling the small girl in his arms. He makes a surprised face when he holds the bottle up for her to see. Her eyes snap to the bottle and her mouth goes wide. Kurt smiles before handing her the bottle. He gives her one last look before carrying her out of the room.

"Brit." Kurt says as soon as he's clear from the bedroom.

"Yes Kurt." Brittany sticks her head out of the kitchen.

Kurt smiles as he moves into the kitchen. "I'm going to get Santana up now." KUrt whispers as he places a cranky Anita in her high chair.

"Okay." Brittany smiles as she places a stack of food in front of Kurt at the table. "Dinner is done."

"Wow Brit." Kurt smiles. "I didn't know you could cook this well."

"Only San knows." Brittany goes back to cooking.

Kurt smiles at her as he leaves the room. He makes his way down the hallway and quietly peers into the twins bedroom. He sighs with relief that Santana is still asleep in between the cribs. He makes his way over to her.

"Santana." Kurt whispers as he kneels down beside her. "Time to get up." He chuckles as she groans and tries to push him away with no force. "Come on. I have a surprise."

"But I don't wanna. Sleep." Santana mutters.

Kurt chuckles as he stands up and heaves his slow-waking son out of his crib. "But you'll like this surprise."

"Doubtful." Santana mutters, but slowly starts to wake up.

"Come on." Kurt insists as he looks away from Adrian's eyes. "Dinner is ready and so is your surprise."

"Will you tell me what it is already?" Santana complains as she slowly stands up from the rocking chair.

"I think I'd rather let you find out for yourself." Kurt gives the glaring girl a wink before twirling out of the room. "And how is my little prince?" Adrian bursts into a fit of giggles at the name. "You sleep so much better than your sister don't you?" Kurt says in a child-like tone, making Adrian laugh harder. "That's my boy."

"You guys are so adorable." Brittany compliments him as he walks into the kitchen.

"A thank you." Kurt makes a short bow and a show of tipping an imaginary hat, to the enjoyment of both Brittany and Adrian.

Anita just glares at her dad with confusion. Kurt chuckles before placing Adrian in his high chair next to his sister and handing over the boys bottle. Adrian greedily takes it.

Kurt sighs with content as he leans back against the counter. "This is how life should be." Kurt mutters aloud. "The feeling of family."

Brittany frowns at him. "I'm not supposed to be here am I?"

"No." Kurt rushes to say as he moves forward and places his hands on her waist. "You are part of this family."

Brittany is all smiles. "Thanks Kurtie."

"So what is my . . . surprise . . ." Santana trails off as she enters the kitchen and her eyes meet Brittany.

Brittany doesn't waste the time to pull Santana into a long, tight hug. Kurt smiles before busying himself with his children, not that there's anything to do.

"What are you doing here?" He hears Santana ask.

"I came here to be with you." Brittany's voice is more serious, adult now. "My mom helped me get some money."

"Why would you do that?" Santana asks quietly. "I thought that you said we couldn't be together."

"Not apart. But we're together now." Brittnay's soft voice explains. "I can't be without you. I need my Santana."

"And I need my Brittany." He can hear the smile in Santana's voice. "But are you sure you want this? Kurt and the twins come with me. I love them."

"I do too." Kurt smiles when he hears Brittany's reassurance.

He grins wide as he turns to them. "Why don't you two take the night off?"

"Kurt-"

"It's fine." Kurt cuts Santana off. "I'll them down to that little park we found the other day."

Santana smiles softly at him. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Santana moves from Brittany and kisses Kurt on his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'll just give you the same treatment when Sam visits." She teases.

"I'm pretty sure that Brittany is going to be a permanent fixture in this house before Sam is." Kurt says as he glances past Santana at Brittany. "Now go." Kurt looks back to Santana and gives her a gentle push. "Get your lady kisses on." He gives a quick swat to Santana's butt.

Santana rolls her eyes and quickly pulls Brittany from the Tiny kitchen. Kurt just rolls his eyes and laughs.

_I guess happiness does get better._

* * *

So this is Brittany coming to New York. So let me know what you think. I personally, love writing Brittany and I hope you do to. I'm hoping to have an all about Kurt and Sam spinoff soon, set in this universe. I just have to create a timeline, which is taking a while. So leave me a nice long review.


End file.
